


glasses

by lemonlime_11



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: CrypRev, Crypto wears glasses, Crypto's Cat - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, RevCryp, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlime_11/pseuds/lemonlime_11
Summary: Crypto and Revenant start arguments with each other. Rev also discovers he wears glasses.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Kudos: 21





	glasses

Tae knew better than to stay at his computer for long periods of time, especially if he wore his glasses or contacts. Contacts were too much of a bother and a mess to deal with, so outside the games, he wore his glasses. Once he started to take off his glasses and constantly rub them because they’re too dry and sore, he reached his limit and had to take a break. He stretched and looked at the time before getting up.

_6:37 am… mind as well stay up._

He kept his gray oversized hoodie close to him as he walked out of his bedroom to go to the kitchen. Tae can tolerate the cold perfectly fine, it’s just that his fingers get numb and it becomes tougher to type on his computer or control his drone. On his way to the kitchen, he turned the heat up on the thermostat then beelined towards the coffee pot to wake himself up after not sleeping for nearly a day. He is aware of all of his unhealthy habits, but whenever he finds a possible lead on where his sister is, all of the concern of his own health is out the window and the vicious cycle begins once again. 

Not even halfway through of him making his coffee, a voice boomed through his apartment and startled him awake. “You need to stop pulling all-nighters. You get cranky and I don’t wanna deal with that shit.”

Without looking in the direction of that voice, he gave his significant other the biggest eye roll. “Then don’t hang out with me today, 아기.”

He gets a mug from the cabinet above him and places it under the machine. He waits for the coffee to pour into the mug as he hears the simulacra groan. He turns his head towards the living room to see Revenant on the couch with his cat curled in his lap. He scratches its head lightly as it purrs contently. Tae heard the coffee began to drip into his mug and his attention was immediately back to that. He watched it pour until it got near the top. He waited a few painful minutes until his coffee cooled before he picked it up and took a sip. He sighed then leaned against the counter, facing towards the living room where his cat and Revenant was. 

“What the hell is that on your face?”

Tae raised an eyebrow at him “You mean my glasses?”

“No, your resting bitch face. Yes your fucking glasses. You don’t wear glasses”

Tae took a sip of his coffee again and muttered under his breath “그리고 당신은 나를 괴팍한 사람이라고 부릅니다,” he looked up at him “I wear contacts but they irritate me. Glasses are more convenient for me.”

He saw Revenant stop petting the cat to sarcastically put his hand over where his mouth would be and gasped “My gods, are you blind? I am soo sorryy”

He put his hand in front of himself and waved at his boyfriend. Tae groaned “I am not blind-”

“Why would you lie to me? That isn’t funny,” He pretended to be hurt then chuckled “Piece of shit”

“잡종” He said as he went over to him and sat on the couch next to him. Feeling the shift of the couch, the cat laying on Revenant chattered then stepped all over him to lay on the hacker’s lap. Tae looked down at his pet and smiled. He took one hand down to pet it then looked back up at his lover “Aww. Looks like someone loves me more”

“Because you give that thing more attention than me, brat” He stands up and lifts the cat to the top of the couch. He gets on the couch again and lays his head down on his boyfriend’s lap.

“I think someone’s jealous” Tae chuckles and lays his hand on his lover. 

“Say another word. I _dare_ you”

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> 아기 - baby  
> 그리고 당신은 나를 괴팍한 사람이라고 부릅니다 - And you say I'm the cranky one  
> 잡종 - bastard


End file.
